La Montesco Takamachi y la Capuleto Testarossa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nanoha y Fate, dos almas gemelas nacidas en familias que se odian desde varias generaciones atrás. Su mayor reto será poder estar juntas, logrando un desenlace distinto a los legendarios Romeo y Julieta. Oneshot


Estoy ante una nueva oportunidad de oro para mostrar algo inédito, cosa que jamás dejo pasar, aunque estoy seguro que ya muchos de ustedes lo saben. Que inicie la función.

 **La Montesco Takamachi y la Capuleto Testarossa**

─…y por esa razón nosotros somos enemigos a muerte de los Testarossa ─ termina su explicación Shiro Takamachi ante sus tres hijos, pero nota que Nanoha estaba cabeceando de sueño ─ ¿Oíste lo que dije, Nanoha?

─ ¿Eh? Ah, decías que nosotros, como familia Takamachi que somos, tenemos a la familia Testarossa como enemigos naturales ─ dice Nanoha antes de largar un bostezo.

─ ¿La razón? ─ continúa Shiro.

─ Era algo sobre unos cuernos y esas cosas ─ dice Nanoha haciendo un esfuerzo para despertarse de una vez, y Shiro niega con algo de decepción.

─ Nanoha, nuestro padre dijo que nuestro ancestro, el fundador del apellido Takamachi, sufrió la traición de parte de la fundadora del apellido Testarossa cuando le dejó plantado en el altar en la boda de ambos por irse con quien en aquel entonces era el duque de Scaglietti ─ dice Miyuki ─. Desde entonces, nuestro ancestro juró que nuestra familia jamás perdonaría semejante desplante a la familia Testarossa, y por eso siempre estamos peleando.

Nanoha empieza a pedir disculpas mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación. A ella no le interesaba realmente la enemistad de su familia con los Testarossa, si ella ni siquiera conocía personalmente a ningún integrante de aquella familia, y tampoco tenía ninguna razón personal para odiarles. En ese momento le importaba más dormirse un poco, pues ya estaba muy entrada la noche, y Nanoha había tenido mucho trabajo ese día.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Precia Testarossa les mostraba a sus dos hijas, Fate y Alicia, un cuadro en el que aparecía la fundadora de la familia Testarossa. Esa noche les estaba dando una lección acerca de la legendaria enemistad de su familia con los Takamachi.

─ ¿Esa es nuestro ancestro? ─ se interesa Alicia.

─ Así es ─ dice Precia ─. Ella fue traicionada por el fundador de la familia Takamachi. Cuando ellos estaban prometidos en matrimonio, el fundador de la familia Takamachi humilló a nuestro ancestro al indicarle una dirección falsa para la boda, y desde entonces ella juró enemistad de parte de todos los Testarossa contra los mentirosos Takamachi. Sólo el duque de Scaglietti se apiadó de ella y le aceptó cuando ya ella no tenía adonde ir, pero Takamachi, caradura como fue él, se atrevió a acusar a nuestro ancestro de traición, y por eso sus descendientes se creen en posición moral para juzgarnos.

─ Ya lo creo, pero eso era cuestión entre ellos, y fue hace muchos años ─ interviene Lindy, la esposa de Precia ─. No deberías estar enseñándole ese tipo de cosas a tus hijas. No tiene sentido odiar a alguien que no conoces por razones que no son tuyas. Deja que crezcan y decidan por sí mismas si van a odiar o no a alguien.

─ ¿Y tú crees que yo no tengo mis razones para despreciarles? ─ se queja Precia ─ Yo estudié en la misma clase que Shiro Takamachi, actual cabeza de esa deleznable familia, y sé lo que digo cuando te digo que ese hombre es un impresentable. Ambos nos hemos odiado mutuamente durante todo el tiempo que estuviéramos estudiando juntos, y siempre peleábamos por todo, pero siempre era por su culpa, el muy hijo de puta. No me extrañaría que criara a sus hijos para que sean igual de despreciables que él.

Fate y Alicia sólo se limitan a enarcar las cejas en respuesta a lo que decía Precia. Francamente no entendían qué tenían los Takamachi para despreciarles tanto. Ellas eran férreas creyentes de que no servía de nada odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conocían, aunque los relatos de su madre Precia resultaban lo bastante tremendos para al menos infundirles algo de temor.

* * *

 **Mercado**

Nanoha Takamachi había recibido el encargo de comprar verduras para la cena de aquella noche, y hasta ese momento había conseguido la mayoría de los víveres requeridos, cuando en ese momento casi choca con una rubia que estaba saliendo de una carnicería.

─ Ups, lo siento mucho ─ dice Fate al darse cuenta que ahí estaba la cobriza.

─ No te preocupes, era yo que venía con algo de prisa ─ dice Nanoha con una sonrisa amable que pasa a convertirse en un gesto de sorpresa absoluta al ver con más detalle el rostro de su interlocutora.

Aquella rubia había cautivado instantáneamente a Nanoha, y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza inusual. Su rostro, sus ojos, su gesto… Nanoha casi se olvida de respirar, completamente embobecida ante tan sublime belleza.

La reacción de la Testarossa no resulta ser menos, pues también ella queda muda ante la hermosura que ante ella se mostraba. Los ojos de la cobriza eran como las profundidades del mar, invitándola a zambullirse y perderse en el fondo de los mismos. Unos hilos invisibles se habían enredados alrededor de cada una de ellas y trataban de moverlas cual títeres para acercarlas. El enamoramiento había sido instantáneo y fulminante.

─ Oh, que grosera soy al no presentarme, nyajajaja ─ Nanoha se pasa la mano tras la nuca mientras se reía ─. Mi nombre es Nanoha, es un gusto conocerte.

─ No, el gusto es mío ─ Fate casi deja caer sus compras cuando hace una reverencia a Nanoha ─. Mi nombre es Fate, y vivo por aquel lado ─ señala al lugar de donde procedía.

Ya veo. Por cierto, Fate-chan ─ Nanoha se acerca más a la rubia, logrando que esta se sonrojara con fuerza ─, ¿quieres que salgamos juntas?

─ ¿Eh?

─ Que si quieres que seamos amigas ─ se corrige Nanoha bastante sonrojada.

─ Oh, claro que sí ─ a Fate le decepcionaba que no fuera lo que había entendido en un principio ─. Sí quieres te doy mi dirección, y así podríamos reunirnos y hablar un poco.

─ Me gustaría ─ Nanoha toma un trozo del papel donde tenía el encargo y anota su dirección.

Fate hace lo mismo que Nanoha, y cuando ambas terminan se intercambian los papeles. Ambas estaban tan enganchadas en lo que veían que no deseaban despedirse, aun cuando eran conscientes que sus familias las estaban esperando. La despedida entre ellas fue larga, tanto como les fue posible, pero no lo suficiente para darse por satisfechas. En sus mentes, al momento de perderse mutuamente de vista sólo cabía la idea de verse nuevamente.

* * *

 **Casa Takamachi**

Kyouya y Miyuki notaron de inmediato que Nanoha tenía algo completamente raro, pues se la pasaba tarareando mientras estaba haciendo su tarea de literatura clásica holandesa y bohemia, cosa que normalmente no haría, pues la cobriza solía opinar que era demasiado aburrido estudiar aquello. Miyuki tuvo entonces una idea de lo que podría pasar, así que se acerca a Nanoha para curiosear.

─ ¿Hay algo que nos tengas que decir? ─ Miyuki hace que Nanoha se llevara un susto.

─ N-no, nada ¿A qué viene eso, onee-chan?

─ Pues que en el abecedario escrito de los holandeses no hay corazones ni caritas sonrientes haciendo de letras ─ dice Miyuki bastante divertida.

─ Vamos Miyuki, no presiones a Nanoha ─ dice Kyouya comprensivo ─. Si siente que tiene algo que decirnos, ella no dudará en decirnos, ¿verdad?

─ Ermmm… Onee-chan, onii-chan, hay algo que quisiera confesarles ─ Nanoha traga grueso debido a lo nerviosa que empezaba a sentirse.

─ ¿Te enamoraste? ─ salta Miyuki sin rodeos ─ Puedes decirnos quién es el príncipe que acaba de asaltar el castillo de tu corazón. Vamos.

─ Tú siempre pensando en cuentos de hadas ─ a Kyouya le salía una gota en la sien.

─ E-en realidad no es un "príncipe"… ─ Miyuki y Kyouko se extrañan por la respuesta de Nanoha ─ Me enamoré, es verdad, pero de una joven muy linda…

─ ¿Una? Ya sabía yo que por ahí ibas. Me debes la paga de todo el mes que viene, Miyuki ─ dice Kyouya con una media sonrisa.

─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Estaban apostando en ese sentido? ─ se escandaliza Nanoha.

─ Pero en buen modo. No nos tomes a mal ─ se excusa Miyuki mientras daba una risita ─. En fin, dinos como es entonces la princesa que acaba de asaltar el castillo de tu corazón.

─ Ahí vamos otra vez ─ suspira Kyouya.

─ Su nombre es Fate, y es realmente hermosa y cautivadora.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera sabes a qué familia pertenece? ─ se extraña Kyouya.

─ No recuerdo si me lo dijo o no, pero al menos me dejó su dirección ─ Nanoha muestra el papel donde Fate había anotado su dato, y Kyouya lo toma para leerlo primero.

─ Interesante, pero creo que debes tener cuidado, Nanoha. Esa chica llamada Fate parece ser cercana a la familia Testarossa, o al menos así lo sugieren estas coordenadas.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, onii-chan?

─ La dirección dice ─ Miyuki se aclara la garganta antes de leer en voz alta ─: Barrio odiamos a Takamachi, calle Shiro puño de nena, esquina la gran familia Testarossa. Por esos lados nos dijo otou-san que vive esa familia.

A Nanoha le salía una gota por semejantes detalles en cuanto a la dirección de la chica que empezaba a amar, pero eso no la iba a amedrentar para nada. Aún si tenía que pasar por encima de esa tal familia Testarossa para encontrarse nuevamente con esa chica tan hermosa, lo haría sin importar nada.

* * *

 **Casa Testarossa**

─ Ya casi está lista la comida ─ anuncia Lindy con una gran sonrisa ─. Espero que tengan hambre, niñas, porque con esto no van a querer parar de comer.

Fate y Alicia asienten contentas y toman asiento ante la mesa, cuando del bolsillo de Fate se cae el papelito donde tenía la dirección de Nanoha. Alicia lo recoge y lo abre para leerlo, sorprendiéndose en el acto.

─ ¿Qué es esto, Fate?

─ Erm, es la dirección de una amiga que hice hace poco ─ Fate toma de vuelta el papel.

─ Ese nerviosismo lo conozco, Fate ¡Te acabas de enamorar! ─ señala Alicia de manera burlona.

─ ¡C-claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ─ se defiende Fate sin éxito.

─ Porque esa era la misma reacción que nos mostró okaa-san cuando conoció a Lindy okaa-san, detalle por detalle ─ Alicia se sentía triunfadora ante esa prueba, y Fate estaba completamente acorralada.

─ D-de acuerdo, lo admito ¿contenta? ─ Alicia asiente con presunción, y Fate hace un puchero de enojo ─ El problema es que no se lo dije, pero al menos tengo su dirección para un día de estos ir a verla y confesarle mis sentimientos…

─ ¿Ya te enamoraste? ¿Tan pronto? ─ Lindy se aparece tras Fate como una sombra, haciendo que se asustara ─ ¿De quién? Puedes decírmelo, que soy toda oídos.

─ S-su nombre e-es Nanoha…

─ ¿Una chica? Esto me huele a dinastía yuri ─ opina Alicia entre risas ─. Primero está okaa-san, y ahora tú le sigues los pasos. Solo una cosa, que te lo digo porque te quiero como hermana ─ Alicia pasa a hablar con seriedad ─. Te recomiendo que te andes con cuidado, pues la familia Takamachi podría identificarte sin problemas.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Alicia?

─ Yo no tengo nada en contra de esa familia, pero con toda seguridad ellos se estarían transmitiendo ese odio hacia nosotros del mismo modo en que lo intenta okaa-san para que nosotras los odiemos a ellos ─ Fate le da la razón a Alicia en lo que dice ─. Y la dirección que te dio la tal Nanoha está por los mismos lados donde viven los Takamachi.

─ ¿De verdad? A ver… ─ Lindy recibe el papel de Fate y lo lee en voz alta ─ Barrio Takamachi los campeones, calle Testarossa familia de miserables, esquina Precia reprobada dos veces en latín… Sí, por esos lados viven los Takamachi, así que te recomiendo discreción y cuidado si se te ocurre pasar por allí, Fate.

La rubia menor estaba sorprendida que hubiera alguien aparte de su madre biológica que se le ocurriera nombrar de ese modo un sector. Había que ver que el cabeza de familia de los Takamachi estaba igual de enloquecido que Precia, pero Fate sentía que le importaba más volver a ver a Nanoha, así que en cuanto pudiese lo haría sin dudar.

* * *

 **Esa noche**

Nanoha, acompañada por su equipo musical (Arisa con la bandola, Suzuka con la flauta, Subaru con la guitarra, Teana con la mandolina y Vivio con el acordeón) se adentran en el barrio donde se radicaba la familia Testarossa. Ya la cobriza había decidido que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Fate sin importar las consecuencias. Ya sus hermanos le habían dado su apoyo, e incluso sus padres le demostraron que no les molestaría ese tipo de relación. Era todo o nada en ese caso, y ahora estaba con sus mejores amigas para hacer realidad este sueño que había llegado a ella de golpe.

─ Debe ser por aquí, es la misma esquina ─ señala Subaru.

─ De verdad debes estar muy enamorada, Nanoha, como para entrar en campo enemigo ─ dice Arisa mientras veía en todas direcciones.

─ Pero tenemos un problema ─ interviene Suzuka ─. En los cuadrantes de dirección, el nombre de una esquina se refiere en realidad a todas las esquinas que dan forma a una intersección de calles, por lo que ahora tenemos que ver cuál casa es, pues aquí hay cuatro.

─ ¿Por qué siempre se complica todo cuando parece que lo logramos? ─ se lamenta Arisa.

─ Tranquilas chicas, que ya le pregunto a esa guardia de allí ─ Nanoha hace señas a la guardia, que resultaba ser Signum, y esta se acerca al grupo.

─ ¿Qué hace un grupo de jovencitas en la calle a estas horas?

─ Disculpe, pero estoy buscando a alguien ─ como Signum no da muestras de entender, Nanoha tiene que proseguir ─. Es alguien que me ha enamorado, tiene el cabello largo y rubio, un rostro suave y bastante femenino, y unas manos delicadas que provoca besarlas hasta derretirlas como si fueran caramelos, y una voz tan suave y tierna como la más sublime y gentil de las princesas.

─ Creo saber quién es. Está en esta casa ─ Signum señala una de las casas, y el grupo la mira fijamente ─. Diviértete diciéndole eso que me dijiste que tenía, Romea ─ finaliza conteniendo la risa.

Signum se va de allí, y Nanoha empieza inmediatamente a cantar mientras las demás chicas tocan sus instrumentos tal y como lo habían ensayado. Se trataban de tonadas suaves y románticas como para enamorar princesas, y Nanoha canta durante algunos minutos hasta que nota que alguien se acercaba al balcón en el segundo piso. Nanoha sube por unas enredaderas hasta alcanzar el balcón, y allí prepara sus líneas finales para conquistar a su enamorada.

─ Oh, amada mía. Fate-chan, te amo con locura absoluta. Escapemos de aquí y vámonos muy lejos, donde nadie sea capaz de perjudicar este amor tan intenso que siento por ti. Ven a mis manos, luz de mi luz, ojos de mis ojos, alma de mi alma.

─ ¡Vamos, dile que sí! ─ grita Vivio sin dejar de tocar el acordeón.

─ Realmente me has cautivado, y créeme que con eso no me podría resistir, pero… ─ al atravesar las cortinas que tapaban el interior, la persona que oyó las serenatas deja boquiabiertas a Nanoha y sus amigas al tratarse de un chico ─ el problema es que no soy Fate. Mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, pero te digo que sí conozco a Fate porque somos vecinos. Está en la casa de ahí enfrente.

Nanoha sentía que el alma se le iba al suelo. Tal vez no había dado correctamente los detalles a la guardia, o esta simplemente se había burlado de ella, pero el caso es que ahora se sentía un poco ridícula por lo que acababa de hacer.

─ Erm, lo siento mucho. Seguramente lo interrumpí mientras estaba durmiendo…

─ Para nada ─ dice Yuuno con amabilidad ─. Estaba componiendo unos poemas, y lo que acabo de escuchar me ha ayudado mucho a crear unos cuantos versos nuevos. Ten por seguro que aparecerás en mi dedicatoria cuando lleve mi poemario a la imprenta del reino, señorita… ehhh…

─ Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi ─ responde ella con amabilidad ─. Y las que están abajo son mis amigas Subaru, Teana, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan y Vivio, condesa de Belka, siendo la parte más noble de la familia Takamachi.

Yuuno saluda con un gesto al grupo antes de acompañar a Nanoha a bajar de allí. Una vez que Nanoha se posiciona frente al balcón donde debía estar Fate, sus amigas se preparan para tocar nuevamente, y Yuuno aparece con un violín para acompañar la serenata.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ─ se extraña Teana.

─ No se los había dicho, pero aparte de poeta también soy maestro de orquesta, aunque también suelo practicar con varios de los instrumentos del repertorio, así que pensé que podría ayudarlas un poco con esto.

Las chicas aceptan el ofrecimiento de Yuuno y empiezan con la dedicatoria musical durante el mismo tiempo de la anterior, y Nanoha estaba a punto se subirse al balcón, pero de este sale Precia con un humor de perros.

─ ¿¡QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS PARA ARMAR TANTO ESCÁNDALO!? ─ Precia de pronto saca una cubeta de agua helada para lanzarla al grupo, pero sólo alcanza a darle a Nanoha porque los demás arrancan a correr antes.

─ F-f-f-frío… E-e-e-esto está f-frío ─ se queja Nanoha tiritando de manera endemoniada.

─ ¡Una Takamachi! Tienes huevos para venir a molestarnos, engendro de esa depreciable familia.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, okaa-san? ─ Fate sale del balcón junto con Precia, y en ese momento ella y Nanoha se miran fijamente.

─ Fate-chan, ¿eres una Testarossa?

─ ¿Y tú eres una Takamachi?

─ Genial, un culebrón de novela ─ dice Subaru desde la distancia.

─ Vaya, algo me dice que esta pareja va a estar un poquitín complicado de unirse ─ opina Yuuno.

─ ¡Fuera de aquí, bastarda, a menos que quieras otra cubeta helada! ¡Los Takamachi aquí no son bienvenidos! ─ vocifera Precia con desprecio.

Nanoha y Fate estaban estupefactas mirándose mutuamente, y la decepción y desilusión lentamente iba haciendo territorio dentro de ellas. Entonces ambas pertenecían a familias enemigas, y eso significaba que sus padres no permitirían por nada del mundo que estuviesen juntas. Nanoha se retira lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse allí mismo, y sin oír nada de lo que Precia le estaba gritando.

─ ¡Eso, vete con la cola entre las piernas! ¡No vuelvas a molestar aquí! ─ Precia bufa con presunción y luego mira a Fate ─ Hija, seguramente esa chica malévola te había manipulado. Esos bastardos de los Takamachi son unos especialistas en eso. Tranquila, que ahora ya sabes que ella en realidad es una enemiga irreconciliable.

─ No me lo puedo creer… Una Takamachi… ─ Fate se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras se adentraba de nuevo a su habitación ─ Yo creía que… Ella no…

─ Fate, ¿acaso te enamoraste de ella? ─ Precia veía sorprendida a su hija, y su silencio le responde la pregunta ─ Fate, te recomiendo que la borres de tu mente para que no acabes cometiendo los mismos errores que nuestro ancestro. Los Takamachi seguramente harían de ese enamoramiento tuyo un motivo de burlas, como lo hicieron siempre que nos hacían caer en alguno de sus viles engaños.

Fate no responde y se devuelve a la cama para conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero le resulta casi imposible tal cometido a lo largo de esa noche.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¿Una Testarossa? Ya decía yo que era demasiado lindo para ser verdad ─ dice Shiro luego de que Nanoha le explicara el porqué estuvo hasta tarde en la noche ─. Los Testarossa siempre han sido unos especialistas en aplastar las ilusiones de otros, y más si la víctima es de la familia Takamachi.

─ Será mejor que lo superes, amor, que ese sentimiento no te va a deparar nada nuevo ─ dice Momoko luego de abrazar fuertemente a su hija ─. Al menos pudiste llegar entera. Si supiéramos desde un principio la clase de familia a la que pertenece Fate, nos habríamos preocupado muchísimo.

─ Lo sé ─ dice Nanoha con voz seca y sin vida.

─ Al menos ya sabes cómo son las cosas, hija, y así podrás prevenirte en una próxima ocasión ─ Shiro pasa una mano por la cabeza de su hija, tratando de consolarla ─. Déjala pasar, que seguramente alguien más llegará a tu vida en algún otro momento, y cuando pase verás que todo irá mejor.

Nanoha asiente distraídamente, pero en su cabeza se mantenía presente la imagen de Fate. Seguía impactada ante el hecho de que el primer y gran amor que había llegado a su vida en realidad era una enemiga, pero su pecho le rogaba a gritos volver a verla. No debía, pero quería tenerla ante sí otra vez, porque la amaba con locura.

* * *

 **Plaza central**

─ ¿Qué? ¿Vas a intentarlo otra vez? ─ se sorprende Arisa luego de escuchar a Nanoha.

─ Así es. Sé que no debería, ella no debería ser para mí, ni yo debería amarla, pero la amo, y tengo que conquistarla a como dé lugar ─ a Nanoha poco le importó la mirada de reproche que le daban Arisa, Suzuka, Teana, Subaru y Vivio ─. Por favor, necesito que me ayuden. Haré lo que sea con tal que me ayuden.

─ ¿Lo que sea? ─ el tono en que habla Vivio asusta un poco a las demás ─ En ese caso, quiero un pastel de planta doble para mi cumpleaños, que incluya mi nombre con colores distintos para cada letra en capa glaseada.

─ Ya rugió la princesa del azúcar ─ dice Subaru burlona.

─ Ok, le diré a otou-san que lo haga, e incluso le ayudaré para que lo logre a tiempo, pero necesito contar con todas para lograr conquistar a Fate-chan ¿Me van a ayudar?

─ Sigo pensando que es una idea pésima, pero en vista que no estás abierta a opiniones, no me queda de otra ─ Teana suspira largamente ─. De acuerdo, voy a ayudar.

─ A mí me gustan las aventuras de extremo peligro, y por eso también cuenta conmigo ─ a todas les sale una gota por el comentario de Subaru.

─ Yo también creo que esto no va para ningún lado, pero está claro que no lo vas a entender hasta que te estrelles, Nanoha, así que también te apoyo ─ también se ofrece Arisa.

─ Yo estoy para lo que haga falta, sin importar qué, Nanoha-chan ─ dice Suzuka.

─ Gracias. Sabía que podía contar con todas ─ Nanoha se sentía bastante afortunada de tener a amigas así.

─ Supongo que podríamos empezar ahora, pues ahí va… ─ Subaru se refriega los ojos para comprobar que no veía mal ─ ¿Dos Fates? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esa?

─ Seguramente sean gemelas, boba ─ responde Teana ─. En serio no sé cómo es que siquiera aprendiste a andar en las dos patas traseras.

Nanoha va directamente a donde estaban las dos rubias, las cuales se dan cuenta al instante, y Fate se sonroja en el acto.

─ Nanoha.

─ ¿Es ella? ¿La "Takamachi pérfida y manipuladora que te quiere seducir"? ─ Alicia mira de pies a cabeza a Nanoha mientras esta seguía acercándose ─ A okaa-san seguro le aliviaría que yo te acompañe para protegerte, pero creo que me interesa más saber qué vas a decirle.

Fate traga grueso y se acerca a Nanoha hasta que ambas se quedan frente a frente. Alicia y las amigas de Nanoha se hacen a un lado para verlo todo desde primera fila, movidas por la expectativa de lo que podría pasar.

─ Fate-chan…

─ Nanoha…

─ Sé que está mal que sienta esto por ti ─ Nanoha se pone una mano en el pecho ─. La verdad es que ni siquiera debería considerarte como una amiga, pero mi corazón duele a menos que me acerque a ti. Mis sentimientos desde un primer momento me están llevando a cometer toda una serie de locuras, pero es porque siento… siento que te amo, Fate-chan.

─ Yo también, Nanoha ─ Fate toma las manos de Nanoha y las aprieta con suavidad y cariño ─. Es incorrecto este sentimiento que tengo por ti, si se supone que somos enemigas, que nuestra unión es prohibida, pero no quiero dejar de estar contigo, quiero tenerte, sentirte, amarte… Lo quiero todo contigo.

Ambas se miraban mutuamente a los ojos y se perdían en la profundidad de estos. Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, pero ese instante de fantasía se acaba en cuanto aparecen Shiro y Precia desde ambos extremos de la plaza.

─ ¿La Takamachi está con mi hija?

─ ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi angelito, Testarossa!

Shiro y Precia llegan a gran velocidad y separan a sus hijas para enfrentarse rabiosamente. Ninguno de los dos parecía abierto para un diálogo pacífico, y ambas enamoradas estaban asustadas.

─ Con que ahí vas, Shiro Takamachi, instruyendo a tu hija para que siga la tradición de tu sucia estirpe ─ escupe Precia con rabia.

─ Serás tú quien está enviando a tu hija para que le haga daño a mi hija ¿Cómo pueden ser tan descarados los Testarossa? ─ contraataca Shiro.

Nanoha y Fate veían con preocupación la disputa que se estaba dando entre sus padres, y las demás chicas les hacen señas para que se acercaran.

─ Esto se ve realmente mal ─ señala Alicia ─. Okaa-san ha aprendido savate, pancracio y capoeira, por lo que es una oponente bastante temible.

─ Entonces a mi padre la van a partir la cara ─ responde Nanoha muerta de preocupación ─. Aún recuerdo que el año pasado compitió a una pulseada con okaa-san.

─ ¿Y él ganó? ─ se interesa Subaru.

─ No, él perdió, y encima okaa-san estaba dormida. Eso sin duda habla muy mal de su capacidad física ─ a todos les salen unas enormes gotas mientras veían a Shiro gritarle a Precia.

─ Entonces de verdad le van a partir la cara ─ dice Arisa preocupada.

Justo cuando Shiro y Precia estaba por irse a las manos aparecen milagrosamente Lindy y Momoko para detener la pelea, y lo hacen halando las orejas de sus respectivos consortes.

─ ¡Fate, Alicia! ¡Nos vamos de aquí! ¡No quiero que se dejen contaminar por esa sucia familia! ─ ordena Precia mientras Lindy tira más fuerte de su oreja.

─ ¡Nanoha, aléjate de esas arpías en miniatura! ¡Tú también te vienes, Vivio! ─ dice Shiro antes de que Momoko lo durmiera con una llave en el cuello.

Nanoha y Fate se miraban nuevamente. No querían separarse por nada del mundo, y no estaban dispuestas a dejar todo a esa altura, por lo que se negaron rotundamente a obedecer, para sorpresa de todos los que ahí estaban.

─ Yo amo a Fate-chan. No me importa si nuestras familias están peleadas, yo quiero estar con ella ─ se revela la cobriza con determinación.

─ Yo igual. No puedo vivir sin Nanoha ─ Fate toma las manos de su amada y entrelaza sus dedos con ternura.

Lindy, Precia y Momoko se quedan boquiabiertas al ver a Nanoha y Fate besarse allí mismo, sin importarles lo que les fueran a decir. Subaru aplaudía bastante emocionada mientras tanto, y Teana, Arisa y Suzuka se la quedaban mirando raro.

─ Increíble, sin hacer nada ya tengo garantizado mi pastel ─ Vivio se relamía los labios.

─ Hija… ¿de verdad… la amas? ─ dice Momoko empezando a conmoverse.

─ Arriesgada y lanzada como tiene que ser. Precia, deberías estar orgullosa de tu hija ─ dice Lindy aflojando su agarre.

─ ¡Pero se está besando con una Takamachi! ¡Eso no es motivo de orgullo! ─ Precia aprovecha su oportunidad para lanzarse como un rayo y separar a su hija de Nanoha ─ Fate, no te sigas ensuciando con esta relación tan vomitiva. Deberías escucharme, que yo soy tu madre y sé lo que te conviene.

─ Pero okaa-san…

─ Pero nada ¡Alicia, aléjate de esos pestosos pandilleros, que nos devolvemos a casa ya mismo!

─ ¡Hey, que yo tengo un título nobiliario! ─ se queja Vivio ─ Las demás sí son un poquito pandilleras, pero yo las defiendo ─ todas miran con cara de WTF a la pequeña.

Nanoha trata de alcanzar a Fate, pero Precia no se lo permite al atravesarse en todo momento. Muy pronto la familia Testarossa se pierde de vista, y Shiro recobra la conciencia y pone una mano en el hombro de su hija.

─ Vámonos, Nanoha. Comprende que esa clase de relaciones no te conviene en absoluto. Mejor búscate alguien más que no sea ni la mitad de rastrera que las Testarossa. Vamos, hija.

─ Pero la quiero a ella. Yo amo a Fate-chan…

─ ¿La estás oyendo, Momoko? Seguramente esas Testarossa le habrán hecho alguna brujería o algo ─ se queja Shiro.

─ Parece que esto no terminó tan bien como se esperaba ─ suspiraba Arisa.

─ Aún hay algo que no termino de entender ─ razona Vivio ─ ¿Lo del pastel sigue en pie? ─ todas se quedan viendo a la heterocroma con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Casa Testarossa**

─ Te lo digo una vez más, Fate. Olvídate de esa relación que no te va a dejar nada bueno. Sólo darás a esos bastardos vía libre para que te lastimen ─ insiste Precia.

─ Nanoha no es así. Ella es diferente ─ defiende Fate con ganas ─. Ella no es el monstruo que tú dices que son todos los que tienen su apellido. Nanoha es una chica sensible, romántica, atenta. Y sobre todo eso, ella es la chica de mi vida.

─ ¡Lindy, los Takamachi han alienado a nuestra hija! ─ grita Precia a la cocina.

─ Cariño, la alienación es para que creas que los políticos, las leyes, la moda y los transgénicos sirven para algo, no para que te enamores de alguien más ─ responde sabiamente Lindy.

─ ¿Podrías tomar enserio lo que te estoy diciendo? ─ protesta Precia con una vena en la frente.

─ ¡No quiero olvidar a Nanoha, y mucho menos odiarla! ¡Ella no es mi enemiga, sino la persona que amo! ─ Fate se levanta bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Precia y Alicia, que estaba viendo desde cierta distancia.

─ No voy a permitir que te vuelvas a ver con esos monstruos…

─ ¿No lo entiendes, okaa-san? Mientras más peleas y más te empecinas en ese odio, más te conviertes en ese monstruo que acabas de decir que son los Takamachi ─ Precia se muestra bastante indignada por lo dicho por su hija ─. No voy a renunciar a ella, jamás.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Fate emprende la huida y se va de la casa. Precia entonces la llama con desesperación, pero pronto comprende que Fate se había alejado bastante de la casa como para oírla.

─ No puede ser, se acaba de escapar ─ dice alterada ─ ¿En qué parte de su crianza fue que me equivoqué, Lindy? ¿En qué parte?

─ Tranquila Precia, no deberías presionarte tanto ni presionarla a ella. Ella tiene razón, no tiene ninguna razón propia para odiar a Nanoha ni a nadie de los Takamachi. Deberías permitir que ella misma juzgue si realmente es lo que necesita hacer, y si al final ese odio también es el destino de ellas dos, a su debido tiempo lo acabarán sabiendo ─ Lindy sale con una taza de té y se lo ofrece a su esposa ─. Toma, es bueno para los nervios.

─ ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Lindy? ─ dice Precia mientras tomaba la taza, y Lindy le da también una taza a Alicia.

─ Me imagino que estarías en una cueva dándole garrotazos a los muros ─ responde su esposa entre risas.

* * *

 **En las calles**

Fate corre sin una dirección fija. No sabía adónde se dirigía, pero en esos momentos no podía importarle menos ese detalle. Quería y necesitaba desahogarse un poco y quitarse la presión ejercida por su madre.

─ Nanoha es diferente… Ella no es así…

─ ¿Acaso buscas algo, jovencita?

Fate alza la vista y se encuentra con un anciano que estaba atendiendo una pequeña y destartalada tienda con varias bebidas extrañas. Fate pensó que ese hombre tal vez podría ayudarla con su drama familiar, aunque en cierto modo rogaba no equivocarse con su corazonada.

─ Ocurre que okaa-san no entiende el amor que siento. Necesito que ella comprenda que mi amor es sincero, y que ella debería permitirme seguir adelante en vez de seguir enfundándome un odio que no siento.

─ Creo que tengo lo que necesitas ─ el anciano busca entre sus innumerables bebidas y saca un minúsculo frasco verde ─. Suelen decir que las tragedias cambian vidas, y eso tal vez deberías propiciar para que tu madre comprenda tu sentir ─ el anciano le acerca el frasco a Fate ─. Esto es un veneno especial que hará que quien lo beba se muera durante cierto tiempo que puede llegar a ser 24 horas si te lo bebes todo. Luego de eso despertarás milagrosamente y todo lo demás.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto cuesta?

─ Son 30 liras.

─ Santo cielo ¿Es que eso está hecho con oro? ─ a Fate casi se le salían lo ojos por lo caro que le parecía aquello ─ Ya que. Lo compro, y realmente espero que funcione.

─ No se preocupe, que anoche hice que mis dos hijas lo probaran.

─ ¿Y funcionó? ─ se interesa la rubia.

─ Todavía no. Lo que pasa es que cada una se bebió un frasco completo.

A Fate le sale una enorme gota en la nuca, pero igual compra aquella poción y la lleva con mucho cuidado. Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo que hiciera falta, y si su muerte era la única manera de que su madre aceptara su amor por Nanoha, entonces no había razón para retroceder.

* * *

 **Casa Takamachi**

─ No vuelvas a hacernos esto, hija. Seguramente me hubieran metido preso por la paliza que estaba por darle a esa Precia nada más que por defenderte de su hija.

La familia se quedaba viendo a Shiro con escepticismo, pues ninguno se creía lo que decía. Era mucho más probable que hubiese sido Precia quien cayera presa por agresión a alguien indefenso, pero ninguno intentó contradecirle. Nanoha hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de lo que decía su padre, y es que en su cabeza sólo había espacio para Fate. No le interesaba de qué familia fuera, sólo quería verla otra vez y besarla más y más, pero estaba claro que primero tenía que oír todo el sermón. Kyouya y Miyuki estaban bastante atentos, aunque en cierto modo deseaban irse de allí para no escuchar nada más, y Momoko no se iba porque estaba vigilando la comida, y es que veía que en cualquier momento estaría lista.

─ Por favor Nanoha, por lo que más quieras, no te vuelvas a acercar a esa gente tan peligrosa. No puedo estar detrás de ti todo el día, y tampoco creo sensato estarle diciendo a nadie que lo haga.

─ Por favor otou-san, que no estoy interactuando con ninguna secta satánica, sólo quiero amar a Fate-chan. Ella es el amor de mi vida ¿Por qué es tan difícil entenderlo?

─ No me extraña ─ interviene Miyuki ─. Yo ya he tenido una docena de pretendientes, y todos los rechazó por decir que eran unos asaltacunas.

─ Miyuki, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puede durarte un matrimonio con un hombre con más de medio siglo vivido? ─ dice Kyouya ─ Muchos de ellos estaban tan viejos que acabarías cambiándole a ellos los pañales antes de tener que hacerlo con tus propios hijos.

─ Al menos aprendo antes, ¿no? ─ se ríe Miyuki.

─ Nos estamos desviando del tema que nos concierne, que es que Nanoha no debe ver más a esa… ─ Shiro se da cuenta que Nanoha no estaba ─ ¿Nanoha? ¿Qué se hizo ella?

─ Que se casó de oírles y se fue ─ responde Momoko.

─ ¿Y por qué no la detuviste?

─ Porque nadie más aquí le pondría un ojo a la comida ─ Shiro, Kyouya y Miyuki se encogen de miedo ante la autoridad de Momoko.

* * *

 **Plaza central**

Nuevamente allí, Fate ve que era el momento y lugar correctos para darle uso al brebaje que había comprado. Le parecía un poco exagerado estar muerta durante todo un día, así que sólo tomaría una gota. A lo sumo podría estar muerta una hora, o tal vez menos, pero igual iba a poner a prueba la poción. Efectivamente deja salir sólo una gota, y enseguida cae desparramada en el centro de la plaza, justo cuando estaban pasando las acompañantes de Nanoha, y ellas se asustan al ver a Fate tirada en el suelo.

─ ¿Qué le acaba de pasar? ─ se asusta Teana.

─ ¿Una botella? ¡Fate se suicidó! ─ dice Subaru.

─ ¿Ahora cómo le explicamos esto a Nanoha-chan? ─ dice Suzuka muerta de preocupación.

Al saber que Fate se encontraba muerta a mitad de la plaza, todas las personas cercanas empiezan a correr la voz a gran velocidad. Ya en cuestión de minutos la ciudad entera se había enterado de lo acontecido, y naturalmente Precia llega allí corriendo enloquecida, y tras ella iban Lindy y Alicia.

─ ¡FATEEEEE! ¡NOOOOOO! ─ Precia se derrumba y llora ante el cuerpo de su hija ─ ¿Cómo es que pasó esto?

─ Fate-chan se acaba de envenenar con esta cosa tan rara que está aquí ─ Suzuka acerca la botella a Precia.

─ Fate… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Causé que mi hija se matara! ¡Sólo porque me negué a dejarla amar! ¿Qué he hecho?

─ Esto de verdad va de mal en peor ─ se lamenta Vivio al ver que Nanoha también llegaba corriendo.

─ ¡FATE-CHAN! ─ Nanoha se detiene ante Fate y Precia y rompe a llorar desconsolada ─ ¡NOOO! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, FATE-CHAN!

Nanoha y Precia hacen todo lo que pueden para despertar a Fate, pero nada de lo que intentan da resultado. Ambas estaban destrozadas por dentro al ver que Fate había muerto. Lindy, Alicia y las amigas de Nanoha también se ponen a llorar por lo acontecido, cuando llega el resto de la familia Takamachi.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, Nanoha? ─ dice Kyouya.

─ ¡Que Fate se murió porque no dejaron que estuviéramos juntas! ¡Eso pasó! ─ dice Nanoha entre lágrimas ─ ¿Qué les costaba dejar a un lado sus diferencias, aunque fuese por nosotras? Ahora el amor de mi vida se fue para siempre…

Miyuki, Momoko y Kyouya se quedaron viendo a Shiro, quien sentía el peso de la culpa por lo que había hecho. Creía que estaba protegiendo a Nanoha, y ahora resultaba que le había causado un daño enorme e irreparable, pues su rostro abatido por el dolor hablaba más que las palabras. Nanoha estaba tan enloquecida por el dolor que, en su idea de no querer vivir sin Fate, toma una botella rota que estaba bajo una banca (a falta de la convencional daga) y se apunta al cuello.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ se asusta Alicia.

─ Tranquilízate, Nanoha. Vamos a hablar ─ trata Arisa, pero sin éxito.

─ Yo ya no quiero vivir si Fate-chan no está conmigo, y por eso es que me mato aquí y ahora.

Shiro trata de acercarse a su hija para detenerla, pero esta se acerca más la botella, haciendo que se detuviera asustado. Nanoha había enloquecido completamente, y estaba llegando al extremo a causa de ello.

─ ¡Un momento!

Todos los presentes voltean a ver, y resulta ser Yuuno que se encontraba vestido de médico, lo cual sorprendió a más de uno.

─ Antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, primero deberíamos ver cuál es el estado de la chica ¿Alguien le ha medido el pulso o algo? ─ todos se quedan pasmados viendo a Yuuno, y luego a Fate ─ Me lo imaginaba. Déjenme un momento… ─ le revisa el pulso a Fate, y en el proceso asiente un par de veces ─ Sí, esta chica en realidad no está muerta, sino en coma. Al parecer, el supuesto brebaje que se tomó era un falso veneno que la deja en estado de aparente muerte durante un tiempo determinado.

─ ¿Cómo puede usted saber eso? ─ se interesa Lindy.

─ Pasa que también soy médico, y hace poco vengo de recetarle unas medicinas a la reina Yagami, y esta ya es como la quinta vez en el mes que veo un caso como este.

─ ¿Pero no era también poeta y director de orquesta? ─ se extraña Nanoha.

─ Es que a mí me gusta vivir rodeado de lujos, pero como no soy de la nobleza, necesito entonces trabajar aquí y allá para costear mis cosas ─ dice Yuuno encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Me lo tenía que haber imaginado. Los Testarossa siempre andan llamando la atención ─ dice Shiro enfadado ─. Siempre haciéndose las víctimas desde aquella boda en que su fundadora dejó plantado a nuestro ancestro por el duque de Scaglietti…

─ El del desplante fue tu ancestro, desgraciado ─ se defiende Precia ─. Fue el fundador de la familia Takamachi quien engañó y le rompió el corazón de nuestra antecesora. No se hagan ustedes los inocentes…

─ Con respecto a eso, y porque me conmueve mucho esa unión entre Nanoha y Fate, me puse a investigar un poco al respecto ─ vuelve a interrumpir Yuuno ─. El duque Scaglietti en realidad fue quien los engañó a ambos modificando la fecha y desviando el lugar de la boda para que la fundadora Testarossa jamás pudiera asistir, y así ambos creerían que habían sido víctimas de un cruel desplante de parte del otro ─ Shiro y Precia se quedaron viendo a Yuuno con ojos como platos ─. Gracias a mi otro empleo, el de bibliotecario del reino, he logrado accesar a esa información que al parecer nadie tomó en cuenta a la hora de comprender la histórica enemistad entre ambas familias.

─ Entonces… ¿fue el duque Scaglietti el que le hizo esto a mi ancestro? ─ Precia estaba atónita.

─ Mi ancestro también fue vilmente engañado, y todos sus sucesores nos mantuvimos firmes en esa falsa creencia ─ Shiro se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Fate-chan? ─ interviene Nanoha.

─ Dale un rato. Viendo el contenido que dejó en el frasco, no creo que le tome más de una hora despertarse ─ es lo único que dice el rubio.

─ Poeta, director de orquesta, médico, bibliotecario… Esos son muchos trabajos ─ dice Subaru completamente sofocada ─. Yo creía que estudiar y limpiar mi cuarto ya era agobiante ¿Usted duerme, señor Scrya?

─ Claro que sí. Todo es cuestión de administrar correctamente el tiempo.

Pocos minutos después Fate abre los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Nanoha bastante cerca al suyo. Ambas no lo dudaron un segundo y se besaron apasionadamente. Kyouya, Miyuki y Momoko estaban conmovidos a más no poder, y Alicia y Lindy se notaban bastante entusiasmadas.

─ Todo esto es por tu culpa, idiota ─ ataca Precia.

─ Eras tú la que estaba provocando y atentando contra las jovencitas, grandísima zorra ─ también ataca Shiro.

─ ¿Acaso no entienden que esta pelea no tiene sentido? ─ interviene Lindy molesta ─ La enemistad entre los Takamachi y los Testarossa no fue más que un engaño. No deberían seguir ya con esa tradición que sólo les depara sufrimiento.

─ Ya las disputas entre familias no me importan ─ responde Precia muy seria ─. Pero nuestras peleas en la escuela sí son bastante reales, y jamás le perdonaré lo que hizo.

─ Ladras mucho y nada que muerdes, Precia ─ lanza Shiro con agresividad.

─ Esto es un sinsentido. Dejemos que se peleen un rato, que al rato se cansan de gritar e insultarse ─ propone Momoko, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Lindy.

Ya habiéndose solucionado los problemas, y con la barrera que separaba ambas familias eliminada, Nanoha y Fate pudieron estar juntas como querían, y a los pocos meses lograron casarse ante Yuuno (quien también era cura), además de contar con Vivio como dama de honor, y así lograron aquel sueño que sus más lejanos ancestros nunca lograron cumplir. Y así, ambas vivieron felices por siempre.

* * *

 **Muchos años después**

─…Y así termina esta pequeña historia que yo viví en mis días mozos ─ culmina un anciano que aún conservaba algo de su cabello rubio.

─ ¡Wow! ¡Esa historia suena genial, señor! ─ dice un niño con una enorme sonrisa ─ ¿De verdad estuvo ahí cuando los Takamachi y los Testarossa se unieron?

─ ¿Qué si estuve? ¡Yo escribí la biografía a Nanoha y Fate! ¿Sabías que también fui documentalista e historiador, muchacho?

El niño estaba sorprendido. Aquel anciano realmente estaba lleno de sorpresas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Este es el fic número 198 que publico desde mis remotos y casi olvidados orígenes. Falta nada para llegar a los 200 antes de fin de año, y espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron. Para enero o febrero debería tener la precuela de mi anterior OS _Con amor, por amor, para el amor, contra el amor_ ¿Qué tienen que opinar al respecto?

Hasta otra


End file.
